


Master Oogway

by Liana_DS



Category: Super Junior
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongwoon memang alien, tetapi dia alien yang dicintai banyak orang. Ini adalah kisahnya dan  empat makhluk yang memperebutkan cintanya. Bukan, ini bukan romance, juga bukan science fiction. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Oogway

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya, ide cerita ini bersumber dari ELF pendamping saya (hahaha, nglanggar disclaimer deh saya). Saat itu, kami berdua lagi lihat-lihat foto SuJu K.R.Y. + Jongjin, bias saya XD. Kita berkali-kali bilang, “Wah, rebutan kakak nih, rebutan kakak!!” Akhirnya, terbentuklah cerita ini. Btw, Master Oogway itu hewan apa ya? Bukan kura-kura deh, kayaknya... tapi biarin lah, sama-sama bertempurung juga. Oh ya, buat yang belum tahu, baca FF saya yang ‘My Lovely Kim’ sama ‘Broken Youth’ juga ya *promosi, agak sepi sih*... Silent readers are welcomed, terlebih kalau yang ninggalin review membangun. Terima kasih^^  
> Di sini, Jongwoon masih kelas 1 SMA, sedangkan adik-adiknya semua kelas 1 SMP.Maaf ya, ceritanya agak random, tapi semoga aja bagus dan brothership-nya dapet :3

Jongwoon baru saja keluar dari supermarket. Di tangannya, ada kantung kertas berisi barang belanjaannya. Tatapannya kosong ke jalanan. Ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan, tetapi tidak ada orang yang tahu ini. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk memendam segala sesuatu sendiri.

Ketika sampai di rumah...

“ _Hyuuuung_!!! _Hyung_ , kau bawa makanan apa?”

“Ish, kalau _Hyung_ bawa makanan, yang pasti bukan buatmu, tapi buatku, tau!”

“Tidak, itu buatku! Kau masak sendiri saja!”

Jongwoon menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia berjalan ke dapur tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan yang sudah biasa terjadi antara tiga orang adiknya: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Jongjin. Melihat Jongwoon berjalan ke dapur, tiga orang itu mengekor. Mereka memperhatikan Jongwoon dengan seksama ketika Jongwoon mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Ada beberapa bahan makanan yang harus diolah dulu, seperti saus tomat, daging giling, dan ramen, tetapi ada juga makanan yang sudah siap makan. Ketika Jongwoon meletakkan dua bungkus roti kacang merah di atas meja dapur, tiga anak itu kembali berdebat.

“Ini punyaku!” Kyuhyun menyambar sebungkus roti kacang merah, “Karena yang satunya punya Jongwoon- _hyung_ , jadi kalian pasti tidak dapat!”

Ryeowook dan Jongjin protes. “Tidak, itu pasti punyaku! Jongwoon- _hyung_ tidak bilang kalau itu punyamu!” Jongjin mengawali. Ryeowook menyambung, “Jongwoon- _hyung_ juga tidak bilang itu punyamu, Jongjin!”

Perdebatan kembali dimulai, tetapi sebelum perdebatan menjadi makin parah, Jongwoon berkata dengan suara rendah, “Letakkan roti itu. Itu untuk Ddangkoma.”

Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Jongjin kaget setengah mati. _Apa kura-kura bisa makan roti?_ , pikir mereka. Ya, Ddangkoma adalah kura-kura peliharaan Jongwoon yang baru dibeli tiga hari lalu.

Kyuhyun masih tidak rela melepaskan roti yang ia pikir adalah miliknya, tetapi karena Jongwoon sudah mengeluarkan aura dingin yang menyeramkan, cepat-cepat Kyuhyun meletakkan rotinya di meja. Jongwoon pun berlalu ke kamarnya setelah menyuruh adik-adiknya untuk memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke lemari dapur.

Setelah Jongwoon masuk kamar, tiga adiknya menghembuskan napas kesal. “Ddangkoma lagi, Ddangkoma lagi!! Dia ‘kan hanya kura-kura! Kenapa _Hyung_ sangat memperhatikannya, sih?” keluh Jongjin yang haus kasih sayang Jongwoon. Kyuhyun mengiyakan. “Apa yang spesial dari kura-kura tua sepertinya? Dia cuma bisa mondar-mandir di kandang dan makan. Kita bisa melakukan lebih banyak dari itu!”

“Jangan-jangan....” Ryeowook memasang tampang serius, “...Ddangkoma memiliki kekuatan misterius yang akan digunakan Jongwoon- _hyung_ untuk menguasai dunia?”

Kyuhyun dan Jongjin langsung melayangkan jitakan mematikan ke kepala Ryeowook. “Jangan kebanyakan nonton film fantasi, Wookie!” teriak Kyuhyun yang merasa tertipu. Untuk apa pasang tampang serius kalau ternyata yang terungkap hanya hal konyol seperti itu? Ryeowook mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut. “Tapi dengan cara apa lagi kura-kura yang tidak spesial seperti Ddangkoma bisa merebut perhatian _Hyung_ dari kita, coba?”

Tiga orang itu diam, memikirkan apa yang mungkin istimewa dari Ddangkoma, tetapi otak mereka tidak bisa menemukan satu jawaban pun. “Percuma kita pikirkan!” pekik Jongjin putus asa sambil merentangkan dua tangannya ke udara, “Aaah, kesal! Baru tiga hari saja, perhatian Jongwoon- _hyung_ sudah tertumpah padanya. Bagaimana kalau lebih lama lagi?”

Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca. “Kalau Jongwoon- _hyung_ cuma mengurusi Ddangkoma, bisa-bisa dia menyingkirkan kita dan menganggap Ddangkoma sebagai adik barunya... Bagaimana ini?”

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dan Jongjin mendaratkan jitakan mematikan ke kepala saudara mereka yang pandai itu. “Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi!” kata Kyuhyun, “Paling-paling, Jongwoon- _hyung_ hanya terlalu senang punya peliharaan baru. Kalau sudah lama, pasti dia akan bosan juga.”

 “Kuharap begitu. Jongwoon- _hyung_ jarang sekali berpindah hobi dan menemukan kesenangan baru. Sekali menemukan kesenangan, dia pasti akan bertahan lama dengan kesenangannya itu.” Jongjin menelungkupkan kepalanya pasrah di atas meja makan, berusaha siap kalau-kalau yang dikatakan Ryeowook benar. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, lalu tersenyum _evil_. “Benar. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Ddangkoma menguasai Jongwoon- _hyung_. Kita harus menunjukkan bahwa kita penguasanya!”

Jongjin dan Ryeowook menengadah. “Caranya?”

Kyuhyun menyuruh dua saudaranya untuk merapat. Dalam waktu singkat, rupanya si jenius telah merancang berbagai macam _evil plan_ dengan satu tujuan: menyingkirkan Ddangkoma.

***

_First attempt!_

Hari ini adalah giliran Ryeowook memasak. Dia riang sekali, seperti biasa kalau sedang menggantikan _Eomma_ mengerjakan hal yang satu ini. Terdengar senandungnya, sebuah lagu milik _idol group_ populer untuk mengiringi pekerjaannya saat itu: ‘ _Cooking Cooking’_.

 “Wookie!”

Tiba-tiba, Jongwoon masuk dapur dengan napas memburu. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ryeowook yang awalya ceria berubah cemas. “Ada apa, _Hyung_?”

“Ddangkoma... Ddangkoma! Dia hilang! Apa kau melihatnya?”

_Step 1 passed!_ Jongwoon sudah panik. Dari bawah tangga yang cukup tersembunyi, Kyuhyun dan Jongjin mengawasi akting Ryeowook. “Semoga saja Ryeowook berbakat dalam hal ini...” harap mereka berdua.

“Apa? Ddangkoma?” Ryeowook lalu memandang panci di depannya dengan cemas. Perasaan Jongwoon tidak enak. “Kenapa? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?”

“ _Hyung_ , aku sedang masak sup kura-kura saat ini... Jangan-jangan, tadi bahan yang kumasukkan adalah....”

Tubuh Jongwoon bergetar hebat. Wajahnya semakin pucat, seolah-olah ada vampir yang menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Dia terduduk di anak tangga pertama yang berada dekat dapur. Dipeganginya kepalanya dengan panik. Air mata sudah mengancam untuk menuruni matanya. “Ddangkomaa... Maaf... Maafkan aku.... Aku bukan majikan yang baik....” gumamnya sedih. Tiga adik jadi iba melihat keadaan Jongwoon yang sekarang, terutama Ryeowook yang terlibat dalam _scene_ ini. “ _Hyung_ , sudahlah... Jangan sedih... Nanti kita beli kura-kura lagi....”

“Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan mudah setelah memasaknya?!” bentak Jongwoon. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya saat air matanya tumpah. Ryeowook ikut-ikutan menangis—kali ini bukan akting. “Maaf, _Hyung_... Aku tidak sengaja... Hiks, hiks....”

Kyuhyun mendesis. “Dasar Wookie cengeng.”

“Diamlah. Bukankah bagus? Itu akan meyakinkan _Hyung_ bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar memasak Ddangkoma.” timpal Jongjin. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sudah menyembunyikan Ddangkoma di kamarnya. Kura-kura malang itu sudah tertimbun banyak bantal, tak mungkin bisa keluar.

Namun, kura-kura memang misterius.

Kyuhyun dan Jongjin sedang mengamati adegan sedih ini ketika tak disangka, Ddangkoma sedang berjalan santai mendekati tangga! Jongjin-lah yang pertama menyadari keberadaan makhluk bertempurung itu. “Kyu! Kyu, lihat itu!” bisiknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ddangkoma. Kyuhyun terbelalak. “Bagaimana bisa dia meloloskan diri? Huh, akan kutangkap kau!” Pemuda ikal yang sudah terbakar emosi itu melangkah mendekati Ddangkoma, tetapi Jongjin cepat menariknya kembali, tepat saat Jongwoon menoleh ke belakang. Makhluk bertempurung yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu mencerahkan dunianya kembali. “Ddangkomaaa!!! Kau selamat!!! Syukurlah, kau tidak jadi sup kura-kura!”

Kyuhyun dan Jongjin ternganga, sedangkan Ryeowook malah menghapus air matanya lega, lupa dengan rencananya. “Ah, syukurlah, ternyata bukan dia yang kumasak....”

***

_Second attempt!_

Sekali lagi, Ddangkoma menghilang dari peradaban. Seluruh rumah dibuat repot mencarinya, bahkan kali ini, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ juga ikut mencari si kura-kura. Awalnya, tiga anak jahil itu tidak ingin melibatkan orang tua mereka dalam rencana ini, tetapi kalau dua orang itu tidak ikut mencari, maka situasinya tidak akan terlihat natural. Karenanya, mereka membiarkan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ ‘buta’ akan rencana mereka yang sebenarnya, sehingga dua orang itu mengira Ddangkoma benar-benar hilang.

Tiba-tiba, Jongjin, yang kebagian tugas untuk mencari Ddangkoma di kebun, kembali dengan terburu-buru ke dalam rumah. Ia celingukan mencari Jongwoon. “ _Hyung_! _Hyung_!!”

Jongwoon cepat keluar dari gudang—wilayah pencariannya. “Ada apa, Jongjin? Kau menemukannya?”

Jongjin tak menjawab. Dengan sedih, ia buka telapak tangannya. “ _Hyung_... aku hanya menemukan ini di kebun....”

Di telapak tangan Jongjin, ada pecahan tempurung kura-kura. Ini palsu. Entah bagaimana trio jahil itu membuatnya, yang jelas pecahan tempurung kura-kura itu sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Jongwoon limbung, rasanya ia ingin pingsan. _Eomma_ menangkap tubuhnya. Dia mengerti perasaan anaknya yang hancur. “ _Chagi_... Kuatkan hatimu, _ne_?”

Tubuh Jongwoon merosot ke lantai. Jongjin tak tega melihat Jongwoon seperti ini hanya karena seekor kura-kura, tetapi apa boleh buat? Ini rencana yang harus dijalankan supaya Master Ddangkoma tidak merebut sepenuhnya hati Jongwoon. “ _Hyung_... Ayo kita makamkan Ddangkoma dengan layak supaya dia bahagia....” katanya, setengah berakting setengah tulus. Jongwoon mengangguk lesu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook membimbing Jongwoon  ke taman, sedangkan Jongjin membawa pecahan-pecahan palsu itu seolah-olah itu Ddangkoma sungguhan.

Baru selangkah mereka keluar dari rumah, _Appa_ menghentikan mereka. “Hei, bukankah ini Ddangkoma?”

Lima orang yang sudah siap mengubur Ddangkoma jadi-jadian itu menoleh ke belakang dengan terkejut. Jongwoon mengusap-usap matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju sang ayah. “Ddangkoma-ku!!” teriaknya sambil memeluk Ddangkoma, “Di mana _Appa_ menemukannya?”

“Tadi dia jatuh dari lantai dua dan menimpa kepala _Appa_.”

_Tidak mungkin!!_ , teriak trio jahil dalam hati. Kamar Jongjin, tempat di mana Ddangkoma ‘disekap’, sudah tertutup rapat tadi! Bagaimana makhluk itu bisa lolos?

Kura-kura adalah makhluk yang misterius.

***

_Third attempt!_

Ryeowook, Jongjin, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar total dalam menjalankan rencana C ini. Mereka sudah menyembunyikan Ddangkoma di bawah kotak kardus, lalu kotak kardus itu ditindih buku-buku berat. Setelah itu, Ryeowook mengunci kamarnya yang jadi tempat penculikan Ddangkoma dan meletakkan kuncinya di dalam salah satu buku resep masakan di dapur.

Apa skenario yang sudah disiapkan trio jahil kali ini?

“ _Hyung_! _Hyuuuung_!!” Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat itu, Jongwoon sedang membantu Jongjin membersihkan ruang tamu, jadi belum menyadari hilangnya Ddangkoma. “Ada apa, Kyu?”

“Ddangkoma, Ddangkoma! Pastikan dia tidak hilang!”

Mendengar nama peliharaan tersayangnya disebut, Jongwoon segera berlari ke kamarnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat kandang Ddangkoma kosong. Ia melangkah keluar lagi, menemui Kyuhyun. “Dia tak ada di kandang.”

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun cepat menyeret Jongwoon keluar rumah. Ryeowook dan Jongjin mengikuti keduanya. Sesuai rencana, Jongwoon dibawa ke selokan di depan rumah. “Di situ... di situ tadi aku melihat tempurung kura-kura, _Hyung_... Aku takut itu Ddangkoma...”

Jongwoon mengamati selokan itu dengan seksama. Dia menangkap motif tempurung Ddangkoma di sana. Dengan hati berdebar, si pemuda sipit mengambil ranting kering dan mencoba mengambil barang aneh yang bermotif seperti tempurung Ddangkoma itu. Benar saja, ternyata itu kura-kura. Jongwoon dapat memastikan itu Ddangkoma.

“Ddangkoma... ke-kenapa....? Kenapa kau selalu pergi seenaknya? Apakah... apakah karena aku kurang menyayangimu? Hiks.... harusnya kau jangan pergi sembarangan.... Hiks... aku sayang padamu, Ddangkoma....”

Jongwoon duduk memeluk lututnya di tepi jalan, di depan Ddangkoma yang sudah kaku. Si kura-kura ditemukan dalam keadaan terbalik, posisi yang memang sangat berbahaya bagi tiap reptil purba itu. Tak heran kalau Ddangkoma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam posisi itu dan tersangkut di tepi selokan sampai mati.

Jongjin menghela napas beberapa kali. Dia lama-lama membenci dirinya sendiri karena terus menjahili kakaknya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk Ryeowook yang sesenggukan. Kyuhyun yang paling kuat di antara mereka. Ia mengusap-usap bahu Jongwoon yang berguncang hebat. “ _Hyung_... ayo kita pulang saja.... Ddangkoma tak akan suka kalau kau terus menangis seperti ini....”

Perlahan, Jongwoon mengangkat tubuh Ddangkoma. Ia berbalik sambil mengusap air matanya.

Bruak!

“ _Hyung_!” Tiga adik cepat tanggap. Mereka membantu Jongwoon yang jatuh tersungkur gara-gara tersandung batu. Tubuh yang tadi dibawa Jongwoon dengan hati-hati kini menggelinding di jalan. Jongwoon mengusap-usap dahinya yang membentur jalan dengan keras. “Aduuuh....”

“Ish, kau batu nakal!” Ryeowook hendak menyingkirkan batu yang membuat Jongwoon terjatuh, tetapi Jongwoon menahan adiknya. Ia berlutut di depan ‘batu’ itu. Batu tidak mungkin bermotif aneh seperti ini. Jongwoon mengalihkan pandang ke kura-kura yang menggelinding dari tangannya, lalu kembali lagi ke batu aneh itu. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Segera dipeluknya batu itu. “Ddangkoma!!”

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Jongjin sangat terkejut ketika melihat kepala yang tak asing menyembul dari dalam batu itu—ternyata batu itu adalah tempurung! Jongwoon menunjukkan Ddangkoma pada tiga adiknya dengan tawa sengau penuh syukur. “Lihat, lihat, ini Ddangkoma yang asli!! Itu bukan Ddangkoma. Motifnya beda!!”

“Tapi...”

“Ah, tunggu,” Jongwoon mengangkat kura-kura yang sudah mati itu (sebenarnya, ini adalah kura-kura peliharaan tetangga—makamnya dibongkar oleh trio jahil pada malam sebelumnya), “walaupun ini bukan Ddangkoma dan aku tak tahu siapa yang memilikinya, mari kita kuburkan dia dengan layak.”

Jongwoon berjalan di depan tiga adiknya. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Jongjin berteriak dalam hati, “Ddangkoma, makhluk macam apa kau?!?”

Mungkin, Ddangkoma adalah titisan Master Oogway dari _‘Kungfu Panda’_.

***

Beberapa hari berlalu.

“Aku menyerah. Sepertinya, Ryeowook benar mengenai kekuatan misterius Ddangkoma.” Jongjin menyangga dagunya setelah melepas kacamatanya. Ia sudah tak punya ide bagaimana untuk menyingkirkan Ddangkoma dari kehidupan Jongwoon. Ddangkoma selalu berhasil lolos dari sekapan mereka, entah bagaimana.

“Ya sudahlah... Anggap saja Ddangkoma adalah keluarga baru kita,” Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi makan, “Sekarang pikirkan: kita sering berusaha untuk merebut perhatian _Hyung_. Kalau salah satu dari kita berhasil, yang lain tak akan menyekap orang yang berhasil itu, ‘kan?”

Jongjin tersenyum. “Benar. Karena kita keluarga, jadi kita tidak mungkin saling menyakiti. Walaupun berat, akan kucoba untuk menyayangi Ddangkoma juga. Bagaimana, Kyu?”

Wajah Kyuhyun menegang. “Aku tidak mau! Jongwoon- _hyung_ cuma boleh sayang pada kita!”

Jongjin dan Ryeowook terjajar mundur. “Jangan kekanakan, Kyu,” Ryeowook memperingatkan adik terkecil itu dengan halus, “Aku tahu ini berat, tetapi kasihan juga ‘kan Jongwoon- _hyung_ kalau kita kerjai terus?”

“Aku tidak—“

Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong oleh bunyi pintu kamar yang tertutup halus. Rupanya, Jongwoon baru pulang les. Tumben sekali, tidak ada kata-kata yang menandakan kedatangannya. Pemuda tertua di rumah itu langsung masuk kamarnya, tetapi tak lama kemudian, ia keluar lagi.

“Apa kalian melihat Ddangkoma?”

***

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Ddangkoma menghilang. Tidak, trio jahil tidak melakukan apa-apa kali ini selain membantu Jongwoon mencari Ddangkoma. Hm... sebenarnya bukan trio sih, tapi duo karena Kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek tidak ikut mencari. Akhirnya, keluarga itu menyerah. Ddangkoma dinyatakan hilang untuk selamanya. Jongwoon sangat sedih karenanya sampai-sampai jatuh sakit, tetapi ia sembunyikan sakitnya, seperti biasa. Ia lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar.

“ _Hyung_....” Ryeowook dan Jongjin mengetuk pintu kamar Jongwoon. Tak ada jawaban. Dua orang itu saling bertatapan. “Apa sebaiknya kita langsung masuk saja, ya?” tanya Ryeowook. Jongjin mengangguk. Ia memandang susu cokelat hangat di tangannya. “Nanti makanan untuknya keburu dingin. Tidak akan enak, ‘kan?” kata Jongjin, menunjuk semangkuk sup yang dipegang Ryeowook. Keduanya membuka pintu perlahan. “Maaf, _Hyung_.... Kami langsung masuk ya....”

Begitu Ryeowook dan Jongjin masuk, keduanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hati. Jongwoon tengah tidur bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang menutupinya sampai separuh muka. Tampaknya, pemuda sipit itu sangat kedinginan, maklum hari itu hujan deras. Dua pemuda yang baru masuk itu menghampiri sang kakak yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan letih. “ _Hyung_ , aku dan Ryeowook sudah membuatkanmu makanan... Makan dulu ya... Jangan seperti ini terus...” Jongjin mengguncang perlahan tubuh Jongwoon yang tertutupi selimut.

Jongwoon membuka matanya perlahan. “Jongjin...” Suara Jongwoon parau dan gemetar, “Apa itu kau?”

Ha? Bukankah Jongjin berada dekat sekali dengan Jongwoon? Kenapa Jongwoon masih tak bisa memastikan bahwa itu Jongjin?

“Kenapa gelap?” Jongwoon yang bingung dan takut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, “Tidak kelihatan apa-apa....”

Jongjin dan Ryeowook tersentak. Mereka menyalakan lampu, mengetes respon Jongwoon, tetapi lampu yang dinyalakan tidak membuat penglihatan Jongwoon lebih baik.

“Nghh... silau...” Jongwoon menutup matanya, lalu membuka kembali matanya. Semuanya tampak kabur dan berputar. Akhirnya, Ryeowook mengetahui apa yang tidak beres setelah ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi sang kakak. “ _Hyung_ demam!” seru Ryeowook, “Aku akan panggil dokter!”

Jongjin hendak menyusul Ryeowook, tetapi sebuah tangan yang panas memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. “Kau di sini saja... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.....” pinta Jongwoon dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lemah dan sakit. Jongjin luluh hatinya dan duduk di sisi ranjang kakaknya. Perlahan, senyum Jongwoon terkembang. “ _Gomawo_... Jongjin....”

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Jongjin menemani Jongwoon di saat sakit seperti ini. Ada suatu perasaan senang karena bisa bersama dengan kakaknya, tetapi ada sedihnya juga karena Jongwoon terlihat sangat sakit. Jongjin berharap Ryeowook cepat datang dengan dokter. “ _Hyung_ , makan dulu, ya... Nanti supnya keburu dingin....”

Jongwoon mengangguk. “Tapi sebelumnya, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?”

“Tanya apa?”

“Apakah....selama ini.... kalian bertiga berusaha untuk menyembunyikan Ddangkoma dariku?”

Jongjin kaget setengah mati. Dia tak tahu harus bilang apa. Sungguh mengherankan; bagaimana mungkin Jongwoon tahu kalau mereka bertiga yang sudah menjahilinya dan Ddangkoma?

“Jongjin... Tidak apa, jawablah yang jujur....” Jongwoon menuntut jawaban. Jongjin jadi tidak enak kalau harus membohongi Jongwoon saat Jongwoon sedang sakit begini, jadi dia mengiyakan. “Maaf, _Hyung_....”

“Hm... dan apakah... hari ini, Ddangkoma menghilang...karena ulah kalian?”

Jongjin menggeleng. “Kau mungkin tak percaya, tapi hari ini dia menghilang sendiri. Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, sungguh.” Pemuda berkacamata itu tidak yakin Jongwoon akan mempercayai adik-adiknya lagi setelah ini. Hanya ada satu hal yang melegakan dari ini semua—Jongjin sudah jujur, jadi sudah tak ada beban yang dipendam lagi.

“Baiklah, karena kau sudah jujur....” Jongwoon tersenyum, suatu hal yang tak disangka Jongjin, “...aku mau makan.... Suapi ya, Jongjin, hahaha.....”

Menyuapi Jongwoon merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi tiga bungsu Kim, jadi jangan heran kalau Jongjin sangat senang mendapat kesempatan itu. Perlahan, ia membantu Jongwoon makan. Untunglah, walaupun Jongwoon sedang sakit, nafsu makannya tetap tinggi. Buktinya, ia menghabiskan sup dan susu cokelatnya dengan cepat, sampai-sampai gelas dan mangkuknya masih hangat setelah Jongwoon menghabiskan semuanya. “Wah, _Hyung_ hebat! Kalau begini, _Hyung_ pasti cepat sembuh!” Jongjin tersenyum. Jongwoon tertawa kecil. “Kuharap begitu....”

Melihat tawa di wajah polos Jongwoon, Jongjin jadi merasa bersalah karena kejahilannya beberapa waktu lalu. “ _Hyung_ , maaf soal Ddangkoma.... Padahal kami tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayanginya, tetapi kami dengan sengaja menghilangkannya.... Walaupun kami tidak melakukan apapun kali ini, tetapi kami tetap saja bersalah. Maaf ya, _Hyung_...”

Tangan Jongwoon terulur ke pucuk kepala Jongjin. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa berharap Ddangkoma baik-baik saja di luar sana. Kasihan dia... Tidak ada yang mengurus,” katanya lembut, “Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ingin menyembunyikan Ddangkoma sebelum ini?”

Jongjin memainkan kakinya sambil menunduk, ragu akan menjawab. “Kami... kami hanya iri pada perhatian yang kau berikan pada Ddangkoma. Padahal ‘kan tidak ada yang spesial dari kura-kura itu, tetapi kau sangat memperhatikannya, lebih daripada kau memperhatikan kami bertiga. Di saat kau sibuk mengurusi Ddangkoma, kami sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.”

Jongwoon tertegun. “Jadi kalian merasa kutinggalkan, ya?” Pertanyaan Jongwoon dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jongjin.

Tiba-tiba, Jongjin merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan napasnya menjadi agak sulit. Jongwoon tengah mendekap tubuh sang adik erat-erat segera setelah Jongjin mengungkapkan hal itu. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, hanya terima kasih yang tak terkatakan.

Ternyata, di dunia ini masih ada orang yang menyayangi _alien_ seperti Jongwoon.

***

Demam Jongwoon masih tinggi, bahkan setelah dokter memeriksanya. Untunglah, kata dokter, Jongwoon tidak sakit parah, hanya membutuhkan perawatan yang tepat. Dengan sedikit obat penurun panas ‘dan senyum dari adik-adiknya’—kata dokter cantik itu—Jongwoon akan segera sembuh. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Jongjin mengangguk mengerti dan mengurusi Jongwoon dengan serius.

Petang. Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun mengumpulkan ‘anak buahnya’ di ruang tamu. “Kurasa aku tahu di mana Ddangkoma berada.” bisiknya, menimbulkan kesan misterius. Ryeowook dan Jongjin membulatkan mulutnya, tak percaya. “Di mana dia? Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?”

“Tadi, aku ikut bersama Ryeowook untuk memanggil dokter keluarga...”

“Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi tadi kalian keluar? Kenapa kalian tidak meneleponnya saja?” potong Jongjin. Ryeowook nyengir lebar, malu. “Aku baru sadar bahwa telepon rumah sedang rusak. Ponselku dan ponsel Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak bisa dipakai karena tak ada pulsa. Kami juga tidak bisa memakai ponselmu tanpa izin, sedangkan kalau mau minta izin, kami harus masuk dulu ke kamar _Hyung_. ‘Kan jadinya mengganggu.”

Jongjin mendesah keras. “Lanjutkan, Kyuhyun.”

“Aku melihat jejak-jejak kecil yang tak asing saat menuju rumah dokter tadi. Aku bisa pastikan itu adalah jejak si kura-kura jelek. Dia menuju ke sungai.”

“Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kau berkali-kali berlutut dan memperhatikan jalan? Karena jejak Ddangkoma?” tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Jongjin mengernyit. “Sungai... Ah, gawat! Dia bisa saja terbawa arus dalam keadaan terbalik, ‘kan?”

“Karena itulah, aku mengajak kalian berdua untuk keluar malam ini dan mencari Ddangkoma di sekitar sungai itu. Ada kemungkinan dia masih hidup, jadi sebelum terlambat, kita harus bertindak sekarang!”

Begitulah. Tiga orang itu pergi dengan pelindung hujan seadanya menuju sungai yang dicurigai Kyuhyun sebagai tempat Ddangkoma berada.

***

Hujan bertambah deras saat Jongjin, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook tiba di sungai. Jas hujan mereka sudah tak bisa diharapkan untuk melindungi diri, tetapi mereka tidak peduli. “Berpencar!” teriak Jongjin, “Kyu, kau ke sana! Wookie, pergi ke dekat jembatan!”

Sesuai komando, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyebar. Mereka bertiga mulai menyisir daerah tepian sungai sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandang ke arah sungai, kalau-kalau makhluk malang itu berada di sana. Belum terlalu lama ketiganya mencari, Ryeowook sudah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dari atas jembatan, “Kyu!! Jongjin!!! Itu Ddangkoma!!”

“Benarkah? Mana, mana?!”

 Sambil melompat-lompat, Ryeowook menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang mengapung menjauhi jembatan. “Itu, itu!!”

Kyuhyun dan Jongjin berlari sekencang mungkin, berusaha menyamai kecepatan arus yang membawa benda itu pergi. Jongjin memicingkan matanya dan menemukan suatu penanda yang khas dari Ddangkoma: pita merah di kaki. Pita itu dipasang Jongwoon setelah _third attempt_ trio jahil gagal. “Benar, itu Ddangkoma! Bagaimana cara kita mengambilnya?” Jongjin mengeraskan suaranya melawan gemuruh hujan. Kyuhyun memutar otak. Tercetus sebuah ide yang masih spekulatif, tetapi patut dicoba. Ia melemparkan beberapa ranting kayu ke sungai, berharap ranting-ranting itu akan tersangkut pada bebatuan beberapa jauh di depan Ddangkoma. Kalau ranting-ranting itu tersangkut bersamaan, maka akan terbentuk jejaring yang bisa menahan Ddangkoma sementara.

Berhasil! Ranting-ranting itu tersangkut di antara dua batu dan menahan Ddangkoma. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Jongjin bersorak kegirangan. “Baiklah, sekarang tinggal mengambilnya!” Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongjin masuk ke air dan berjalan melawan arus, mendekati Ddangkoma. Ternyata, semakin ke tengah, sungai semakin dalam. Jongjin menelan ludahnya sulit. Berkali-kali ia hampir terseret arus. Ryeowook mulai cemas. “Jongjin, hati-hati!”

Jongjin menunjukkan ibu jarinya, pertanda ia baik-baik saja. Diraihnya Ddangkoma yang tersangkut di ranting. Beberapa kali ia memutar tubuh Ddangkoma untuk sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi keaslian identitasnya. _Confirmed_ ; itu benar-benar Ddangkoma. Jongjin berjalan kembali ke tepian sungai, tetapi arus sungai yang deras mendorongnya kuat dari tepian. Jongjin hanyut! “Tolooooong!!!!”

“Jongjin!!” Ryeowook turun ke tepian sungai yang lebih dekat ke air. Diulurkannya sebuah ranting kayu yang panjang. Jongjin menangkap ranting kayu itu. Ryeowook tersenyum cerah; sejauh ini bagus, tetapi ketika ia menarik Jongjin... “Unghh... erghh... Aduh, berat!”

Arus belum menyerah untuk membawa Jongjin pergi. Jongjin juga belum menyerah untuk membawa Ddangkoma pulang, walaupun air yang sangat dingin terus menderanya. Sejumlah kecil air tak sengaja terminum olehnya, membuatnya terbatuk. Ryeowook pun tak menyerah untuk menolong saudaranya, walaupun badan kecilnya mulai terseret ke air. Pemuda itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik Jongjin ke daratan. Dia mulai tersengal.

Grep!

“Wookie, pertahankan Jongjin!” Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Ryeowook, sedangkan sebelah tangannya berpegang pada pohon terdekat. Pemuda tinggi itu berusaha menarik dua orang bersamaan. Dia tahu dia tak punya kekuatan yang besar, tetapi dia tetap yakin bahwa dia akan berhasil.

Crash! Akhirnya, Jongjin berhasil tertarik ke daratan. Ryeowook terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk, sedangkan Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal dengan wajah pucat. Jongjin terbatuk dan bersin beberapa kali. Diangkatnya Ddangkoma dengan bangga. “Hei...kita ber... berhasil.... Uhuk...”

Tawa kecil Ryeowook terbit di antara napasnya yang terputus-putus. Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit sesak napas pun tersenyum. “ _Hyung_ pasti senang....” katanya pelan. Jongjin dan Ryeowook cepat menghampiri saudara mereka yang termuda itu. Jongjin mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun, membantu Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya. Ia khawatir cuaca yang jelek seperti ini akan memperburuk penyakit paru-paru Kyuhyun. “Ayo, kita cepat pulang...” Jongjin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangan, begitu pula Ryeowook. Ketiganya berjalan kembali ke rumah, siap mengejutkan sang kakak.

***

“Haaacchiiiiii!!”

“Uhuk, uhuk!!”

Batuk dan bersin terdengar silih berganti (diselingi bunyi ingus yang disedot, tentu saja) di kamar Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Jongjin, keesokan harinya. Tiga anak itu tak masuk sekolah, menyusul Jongwoon yang sekarang sudah agak membaik. Bagaimana mereka akan masuk sekolah dengan flu berat seperti itu?

_Eomma_ geleng-geleng kepala saat membuatkan minuman hangat untuk anak-anaknya yang sedang sakit. “Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan anak-anakku,” gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil, “Semuanya seperti _alien_. Nekat sekali mereka, terjun ke sungai hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor kura-kura, sampai-sampai mereka sakit begini. Yah, tetapi kalau tidak seperti _alien_ , berarti bukan anakku, ‘kan?”

“Aku juga seperti _alien_ ya, _Eomma_?”

Kaget, _Eomma_ segera berbalik dan melihat Jongwoon berdiri di depan dapur. _Eomma_ tersenyum lebar. “Tentu saja! Kamu harus seperti _alien_ untuk jadi anak _Eomma_ ,” katanya bangga (hm, wanita yang aneh, mungkin dia makhluk Mars), “Kamu sudah merasa baikan? Sini.”

Jongwoon patuh. Ia masuk ke dapur dengan muka tertekuk. “Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi kata-kata _Eomma_ tadi...”

“Kenapa?”

Jongwoon menengadah. “Jadi, benar apa yang dikatakan teman-teman? Kalau aku ini aneh?”

_Eomma_ melebarkan sedikit matanya. “Mereka bilang kau aneh?”

Jongwoon membantu _Eomma_ mengaduk minuman dalam gelas-gelas. Ceritanya pun mengalir: ternyata, alasan kenapa Ddangkoma tiba-tiba hadir adalah karena teman-teman Jongwoon. Di hari-hari pertama Jongwoon masuk SMA, ia sudah mendapatkan banyak ejekan. Semua berawal ketika ia terlihat berusaha melepaskan helm di tempat parkir sepeda. Ia kesulitan melepaskan helm itu karena kepalanya sudah membesar sedikit dari saat SMP, padahal helm itu ukurannya sama. Akhirnya, ia ditertawakan dan diejek sebagai ‘kepala besar’. Kemudian, di hari yang sama, Jongwoon mengajak beberapa orang untuk berkenalan, tetapi orang-orang itu malah menjauhinya setiap dia datang. Dari bisikan-bisikan yang ia dengar, orang-orang itu takut padanya yang mengeluarkan aura gelap nan dingin setiap kali mendekati seseorang, padahal Jongwoon sudah berusaha seramah mungkin. Jongwoon juga dianggap suka melakukan hal aneh, seperti bicara dengan kanvas di ruang kesenian, mondar-mandir sendiri di depan kelas sambil senyum-senyum, dan sebagainya (padahal, ini hanya dilakukannya saat ia sedang ada inspirasi untuk membuat lagu baru). Karena itu, Jongwoon jadi minder dan malu, walaupun ia memiliki kelebihan di bidang seni suara dan seni musik. Ia menarik diri dan tidak tahu harus bicara pada siapa. Hingga suatu hari, di toko hewan peliharaan, ia melihat Ddangkoma. Pada pandangan pertama, Jongwoon sudah merasa cocok dengan makhluk kecil yang sama misterius dengannya itu. Dengan Ddangkoma-lah, Jongwoon menumpahkan segala unek-uneknya. Inilah sebabnya Jongwoon sangat sayang pada Ddangkoma.

_Eomma_ menghembuskan napas panjang. “Dasar. Teman-temanmu itulah yang tidak paham dirimu. Abaikan mereka. Tunjukkan karyamu dengan percaya diri di kelas seni. Pujian para guru akan membalikkan keadaan dan kau tak lagi dianggap aneh, tetapi berbakat. Cobalah, kau pasti bisa, _ne_?” Wanita itu menepuk bahu putranya. Kembali optimis karena kata-kata penyemangat dari ibunya, Jongwoon tersenyum. “Baik, _Eomma_. Maaf sudah membuat semuanya khawatir.”

“Kalau _Eomma_ sih tidak masalah. _Dongsaengdeul_ yang sangat peduli padamu. Kenapa kau tak cerita pada mereka, _Chagi_?”

Jongwoon tertunduk. “Nanti mereka malah kebingungan membantuku kalau aku menceritakan masalahku. Kasihan mereka.”

_Eomma_ tertegun, lalu tertawa geli setelah mengecup pipi putranya. “Dasar _alien_. Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan hal itu. Mereka akan senang sekali kalau kau berbagi masalah dengan mereka, sehingga mereka bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu,” _Eomma_ menyerahkan nampan dengan empat gelas ginseng hangat di atasnya pada Jongwoon, “Sekarang, waktunya kau bercerita pada mereka. Bersenang-senanglah.”

***

Dengan punggungnya, Jongwoon mendorong pintu kamar Jongjin, lalu tertawa kecil. “Jadi sekarang kalian tidur sekamar? Pantas kamar Wookie dan Kyu kosong. Ternyata, kalian di sini semua!”

“Jangan tertawa, _Hyung_... haaachhhi!!!” Kyuhyun bersin hebat, lalu mengusap ingusnya dengan punggung tangan, “Kami kedinginan, tau, makanya lebih enak ‘kan tidur bersama begini.”

“Ish. Dasar kau jorok. Pakai ini.” Ryeowook menyerahkan sapu tangan pada Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menolak. “Bekas ingusmu, ya?”

“Tidak!”

“Diam kalian berdua! Jangan bikin aku tambah pusing. Nih, ada tisu.” Jongjin menyodorkan sekotak tisu pada Kyuhyun. Setelah membersit hidungnya, Kyuhyun berbaring lagi. “ _Hyung_ , kau bawa minuman hangat  untuk kami semua? _Gomawo._..” katanya sengau diikuti yang lain. “Apa kau sudah tidak sakit? Kemarin kau menggigil parah ‘kan, _Hyung_?” tanya Jongjin cemas. Jongwoon menggeleng. “Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Kalian bisa duduk, ‘kan? Ayo minum ini.”

“ _Hyung_ , aku tak bisa bangkit sendiri... Aku tak kuat... Bantu aku...” Ryeowook yang manja mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Tanpa mengeluh, Jongwoon membantu Ryeowook kecil duduk. Kyuhyun dan Jongjin jadi iri melihatnya. Mereka meniru-niru Ryeowook. “ _Hyuuung_....”

“Ah, kalian tukang iri...” Sambil tertawa, Jongwoon membantu adik-adiknya yang lain untuk duduk.

Malam itu, keempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jongwoon menceritakan semua rahasia yang sebelumnya hanya diketahui Ddangkoma. Benar kata _Eomma_ ; mereka jauh lebih membantu meringankan masalahnya dibanding si kura-kura bijaksana yang tak banyak omong.

Dari masalah Jongwoon di sekolah, topik bergeser ke hal-hal yang lebih ringan, masih tentang rahasia Jongwoon. “Apa?!” Jongjin, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook terbelalak ketika mengetahui sebuah fakta mengejutkan, “Kau masuk kamar kami setiap malam untuk menyentuh bagian atas bibir kami saat kami tidur? Lalu... lalu kau memotret kami?”

Jongwoon tergelak. “Habis orang tidur itu wajahnya sangat polos dan imut sih... Aku ‘kan jadi gemas, makanya aku suka menyentuh bibir kalian saat kalian tidur, lalu memotret ekspresi lelap kalian. Aku punya koleksi foto tidur kalian di laptopku...”

Seketika tubuh Jongwoon ditindih oleh tiga _alien_ berpiyama itu. “Hapus, _Hyung_!! Cepat hapus foto-foto kami!! Dasar kau jahil!!! Kami akan membalasmu kapan-kapan!”

“Hahahaha, maaf, maaf.... Iya, ampun... Aduh, berat, tau!”

“Tidak mau! Ayo, katakan apa lagi yang kau lakukan saat kami tidur! Cepaaaat!!!”

“Aduh, hahaha, iya... Baiklah.... Aku juga menyanyi untuk kalian...”

 Tiga _alien_ sontak menghentikan serangan mereka. Menyanyi? Ah, pantas setiap mereka tidur, mereka selalu dapat mimpi indah dengan _backsound_ lagu-lagu lembut nan manis. Rupanya, Jongwoon selalu menyanyi untuk mereka tanpa mereka ketahui. Setiap malam. Untuk setiap mimpi yang bahkan Jongwoon pun tak tahu apa. Jongwoon menatap adiknya bingung. “Kenapa? Kok kalian berhenti menyerangku?”

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Jongjin duduk kembali. “Kami mau menguji kebenaran kata-katamu.” kata Jongjin. Ketiganya lalu berbaring dan menaikkan selimut. “Nah, _Hyung_ , sekarang menyanyilah,” perintah Kyuhyun, “Kami ingat suara nyanyian dalam mimpi kami. Kalau tidak sama, berarti bukan kau yang menyanyi untuk kami, jadi kami tak akan berterima kasih padamu.”

“Menyanyilah yang bagus supaya kami bisa tidur.” tambah Ryeowook sambil menyamankan posisinya. Jongwoon tersenyum. “Tenang saja. Kalian pasti akan dapat mimpi indah setelah ini.” _Alien_ berkepala besar itu berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, lalu mulai bernyanyi. Alunan merdu Jongwoon memenuhi kamar, mengantarkan tiga adiknya ke alam mimpi.

Setelah bernyanyi, Jongwoon maju untuk melihat tiga _alien_ pembenci kura-kura itu. Mereka semua sudah lelap dengan damai. Jongwoon senang sekali adik-adiknya bisa tidur nyaman, walaupun dalam keadaan sakit yang mengganggu. Ia menyempil di antara Kyuhyun dan Jongjin, lalu merentangkan sebelah tangan untuk mengusap puncak kepala Ryeowook yang jauh darinya. Ia tak ingin ada yang merasa tidak disayang. Kemudian, tangannya yang lain meraih ponsel di sakunya. “ _Cheese_.” bisiknya sambil memotret dirinya sendiri bersama adik-adiknya yang tertidur. Dasar ahli _selca_ , hasil jepretannya bagus bagaimanapun situasinya saat mengambil foto. Setelah itu, ia menutup mata dan menaikkan selimutnya. “ _Jaljayo_.”

Pintu kamar Jongjin terbuka sedikit. Sebuah kepala yang familiar menyembul keluar dari tempurung, memastikan _alien_ yang jadi majikannya sudah lelap bersama adik-adiknya.

***

**TAMAT**


End file.
